


get a room

by starlude



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Studio Sex, implied ot3, slight downgrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlude/pseuds/starlude
Summary: when the time comes, they should just get a room right?
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	get a room

**Author's Note:**

> unedited but i just really wanna post something shfkjshs see u in a few hours with a new note

The beep sound signals them that the door has been unlocked. The two of them stumble into the room and lock it from the inside so that no one can interrupt whatever they’re going to be doing there. “Finally an empty room.” The younger of the two sighs in relief.

It was past midnight and the company was quiet because it’s supposed to be a holiday. Geonhak and Seoho decided to go to the company together to do some practice for their upcoming project. After finishing practice, Geonhak came up with a crazy idea which surprisingly responded with an agreement.

Hearing that, the older lets out a giggle. He eyes the blue-haired rapper and pulls on his t-shirt so he can slot their mouths together. Seoho’s hands loop around Geonhak’s neck as he falls on his back onto the couch. Geonhak adjusts himself so he can straddle the older’s hips as they continue their make out session.

Geonhak murmurs in the other’s ear, “I was getting impatient and thinking that I should take you in the hallway instead.” He emphasizes his words by grinding down, indirectly saying that he means it.

“Fuck, Geonhakie. Wouldn’t take you as the risk taker,” Seoho sarcastically says. Geonhak’s words make electric waves travel through Seoho’s veins to his cock. He grinds up to meet Geonhak’s thrust.

“Wouldn’t you like it, though?” Geonhak keeps encouraging the words for him. “For everyone to see how much of a slut you are for me?” Seoho’s breath hitches. He doesn’t want to admit that the idea sounds not too bad in his mind but then he realizes it’s not convenient considering their position right now. 

Seoho’s hand scrambles around Geonhak’s jeans. “Come on. just get on it.”

Geonhak chuckles lowly. “Alright.”

He makes his way down Seoho’s neck while his hands fumbling around the button of his boyfriend’s jeans. When he finally can undo it, he yanks the older out of the jeans and throws it somewhere on the floor. He palms Seoho's obvious hard-on determinedly, getting him harder.

Seoho moans at the feeling of a large hand on his dick through the thin layer. He grows impatient so he tugs so hard at Geonhak’s wrist for it to give him more. He lets out a cute whine when Geonhak finally gets his hand inside the boxer. _Bare, warm, and wet_. Geonhak watches him in amusement. Watching Seoho so desperate for his touch is feeding his ego so high that he wants to prolong his high.

“You look so cute begging for it. Should I give it to you now, or later?” Geonhak straightens himself up to retrieve the lube and condoms from his pocket.

“Now, please. I know you want it too.”

“Hm? Aren’t you eager?” Geonhak teases the black haired.

Seoho lets out a frustrated sigh. “If you don’t wanna give it to me now at least let me go to Keonhee instead. He will just let me—”

Seoho gasped at the feeling of intrusion he feels at the surface of his entrance. Geonhak’s cold finger is teasing around his rim as he makes a circle but not quite yet in.

“You were saying?”

“Keonhee wouldn’t be as mean as you.” Seoho hisses.

“Please, that boy doesn’t have a mean bone in him. But I can make him join me to be mean to you.” Geonhak chuckles as Seoho shoots him a glare.

Geonhak pushes in the first finger and feels Seoho’s opening flutters around him. He sighs at the feeling. Geonhak keeps the pace for some time before picking it up and sliding in the second finger. He curls it just in the right way to hit Seoho’s prostate. The older lets out a high pitch scream when it happens.

“Geonhak-ah. close… I’m so close.”

He can feel himself vibrating at the anticipation for his upcoming climax and he just can’t hold it anymore when Geonhak leans down to whisper in his ear, “Come, baby. We still got time.”

Seoho spurts out the pearly white streaks onto his stomach. His back arches and his asshole clench around Geonhak’s finger so tightly. There’s even a tear pricking at his eyes.

Geonhak silently relaxes him with kisses along his hips. Quietly licking at his cum streaked abs while staring up so provocatively at Seoho through his lashes. He licks him clean and gives a kiss to the top of his cock which gets Seoho jerk up a little at the sensitivity.

Seoho doesn’t get much time to recover because the next second he blinks his eyes, Geonhak is already naked, stripped out of his clothes. He rolls down the latex condom down his big shaft while keeping an eye on Seoho, as if taunting him.

“Get on fours,” Geonhak says in his gruffy voice. Seoho can only oblige.

Seoho pushes back his bottom in order to get Geonhak to do it quickly only to get slapped jokingly. He gasps at the feeling. “What the hell.”

“Didn’t you just come, why are you so greedy, huh?”

“Well, if you don’t fuck me right this minute I’ll leave. Come finish what you started.”

Geonhak turns silent. He leans down to whisper at Seoho’s ear. “You’re really rude. I already gave you a chance to come early as a gift but look where it got you. Ungrateful bitch.”

Seoho knows he fucked up.

“Maybe I’m too lenient on you.” Seoho feels a little panicky as Geonhak slowly retrieves himself from his back. He finds that his boyfriend rummages his jeans that were on the floor. when he finds what he’s looking for, Seoho can’t help but widen his eyes.

“You bring that the whole time with you?” he asks while eyeing the cockring on Geonhak’s hand.

Geonhak smirks menacingly. “Great timing, right?”

The rapper then grabs the lube and lathers Seoho with it before wearing the cockring down Seoho’s dick. When he’s done, he turns Seoho around to his previous position then gets behind him. “Ready?”

Seoho nods and lets out a quiet, “Yes.”

Geonhak pushes into him rather slowly while savoring the way Seoho’s hole welcomes him. Still tighter than ever. He pulls out a bit before pushing back into his heat all the way until his hips become flushed with Seoho’s plump ass. Seoho lets out a lewd moan at the full feeling. He can feel the cockring straining on his cock, giving an intense sensation.

Geonhak starts his pace at medium speed, unforgiving. He circles his hips at certain angle that makes Seoho lets out a pleasant sounds. “More… more.” Geonhak’s hand sneaks around Seoho’s front to grab on his cock with a loose circle. Seoho breathes in deep. Geonhak’s keep punishing him with not quite grabbing at his dick, not giving into him. “Geonhak-ah…” He almost whines.

“What, I’m giving you more. More than you deserve actually.”

Seoho goes quiet. “But—“

“But you’re still ungrateful, hm?” Seoho shakes his head no. “No? What do you mean no?”

“I’m grateful. Thank you. You’re giving it to me.” Seoho murmurs. It makes Geonhak smile a bit seeing him so lost in pleasure that he’s stumbling on his words.

“I don’t know if you’re really grateful, though. could be just an act.”

Geonhak keeps fucking into Seoho when he starts to feel a fiery sensation crawling up his stomach. He hears a low sob coming from the man under him. “Please, please just let me come. I’m gonna—”

“Hold on a bit.”

Geonhak straightens up himself once again to change position. He holds onto Seoho’s waist then settles down on his butt on the couch. The new position has Seoho on his lap, facing his back. Seoho groans out loud when he feels Geonhak’s cock shifts in him to a new depth. The cockring he has on makes the feeling more intense as he’s nearing his second high of the night.

“Work on it. Fuck yourself open on my cock.”

Hearing the command, Seoho starts to work his hips up and down at a pace that makes him see stars. He can only focus on how full he’s feeling right now. Both of his hands are gripping Geonhak's thighs for anchor. He clenches his walls, resulting in Geonhak jerking his hips a bit.

“Are you good?” Seoho cheekily asks. He only receives a pinch on his buttocks that makes him giggle.

It takes a few more thrusts until Geonhak releases inside of him. He grips Seoho’s waist hard enough to leave marks that won’t go away at least for a day.

When he pulls out, ready to get Seoho off, Geonhak hears the main vocalist say, “Geonhak… Can you… It kinda hurts—”

Geonhak has never been so fast to act on something as now. He carefully removes the cockring on Seoho. “I’m sorry, you could’ve said it earlier—”

Seoho fervently shakes his head, “No, not like that. Just… just get me off now.”

Geonhak’s hands are then wrapped around Seoho. He works on him at a moderate pace, hoping it would be more pleasant than hurt. It’s granted that he hears Seoho panting when he flicks his thumb on the crown of his dick. Circling on his slit to get him the friction he needs. All the while, Geonhak peppers his boyfriend kisses from his jaw to his temple, murmuring soft and sensual words.

After a few minutes Seoho spills on Geonhak’s hands with a cry. Geonhak swallows down his cry by closing their mouths together. His hands keep jerking him to ride out his orgasm.

Seoho smiles up at the rapper when he has calmed down his breathing. They use the tissue in the room to clean themselves up. Geonhak turns on his phone and see a new message pops out. He laughs at his phone screen, making Seoho wonders, “What are you laughing at?”

“Keonhee just message me that the dorm is empty now.”

“And does that mean…?”

They both smirk at each other knowingly and rushing up to get on their clothes to leave.


End file.
